Return of the Super Megaforce
Return of the Super Megaforce is the fourth and 5 episode of Power Rangers Beast Instinct. It is featuring the return of the of the previous anniversary series, . It features the debut of the Whale Change Gun, a cameo by , and a flashback of Zane. Whale Zord, Red Super Beast Instinct Ranger and Azald Legacy make brief appearances in this episode, albeit in a flashback. Synopsis Part 1 After sensing a Unholy Scourge’s presence, the Beast Instinct Rangers find a man calling himself a “stranger” fighting Bangrey. He is none other than Troy Burrows, Super Megaforce Red. He says he is looking for the Link Cube, said to hide an amazing treasure. When Dash and company take Troy to the Link Cube, they discover a massive Ruler’s Proof buried. When the Zyumen touch it, it reacts. The image of a whale Animarian, Zane, appears and tells everyone about Animaria Island’s history. Part 2 The man in the black coat reveals himself to be Troy Burrows of the rumored Super Mega! He came to Earth searching for an ultimate treasure, but just what could that treasure be?! It was the crystal that supported the Animarian's World, the treasure of the Animarian, the Grand King's Credential! Surprisingly, it has the power to unleash the Legendary Behemoth that Bangray seeks out to slay! Who will take the treasure with their own hands?! The other pirates gather as well! Now it's Bangray and the revived Rangers villains vs the Super Mega Rangers and the Beast Instinct Rangers! Plot to be added Cast to be added Zyuoh Cubes Part 1 *Red Beast Instinct Ranger - N/A *Blue Beast Instinct Ranger - N/A *Yellow Beast Instinct Ranger - N/A *Green Beast Instinct Ranger - N/A *White Beast Instinct Ranger - N/A *Chimaera Beast Instinct Ranger - Rhino Zord, Wolf Zord, Crocodile Zord, Bat Zord *Combinations used: Chimaera Megazord, Chimaera Megazord Boomerang Formation Part 1 *Red Beast Instinct Ranger - Eagle Zord, Gorilla Zord *Blue Beast Instinct Ranger - Shark Zord *Yellow Beast Instinct Ranger - Lion Zord *Green Beast Instinct Ranger - Elephant Zord *White Beast Instinct Ranger - Tiger Zord *Chimaera Beast Instinct Ranger - Rhino Zord, Wolf Zord, Crocodile Zord, Bat Zord *Combinations used: Beast Sentinal Megazord, unnamed Megazord (transform by Super Megaforce Rangers) Forms Used Part 1 *Red Beast Instinct Ranger - Eagle Mode (Instinct Awakened) *Blue Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *Yellow Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *Green Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *White Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *Chimaera Beast Instinct Ranger - Crocodile Mode Part 2 *Red Beast Instinct Ranger - Eagle Mode (Instinct Awakened), Super Beast Instinct Mode *Blue Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *Yellow Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *Green Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *White Beast Instinct Ranger - Normal mode *Chimaera Beast Instinct Ranger - Beast Master Mode Gokai Changes *to be added Errors *When Super Megaforce Red transforms into Beast Morphers Red, he doesn't say "Activate Beast Power!", while Super Megaforce Yellow does say the phrase when transforming into Beast Morphers Yellow by using a Morphin Brace to activate the transformation. Notes to be added Category:Volt2002Alfred